Monsters at the Movies
by Percabeth 1 Love
Summary: Everybody likes to enjoy a movie! Well except if you are being attacked by monsters... Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, do you really think Percabeth would have ended up in Tartarus? Uncle Rick owns everything to do with PJ.
1. Chapter 1: Aphrodite's Blessing

"Piper, you really don't need to make such a big deal out of this," Annabeth said as she was reviewing her sketches for a new piece of architecture on Mount Olympus.

"YES I DO! Today is our double date! I am going out with Jason, and I don't want him to see me like...THIS!"

"Seriously Piper, I don't see what is so bad about Aphrodite's blessing."

"Everything! Everything is bad about it! I just don't wan't Jason to think of me as one of those snotty Aphrodite girls," Piper said tearing up. "Just because Aphrodite is my mother, doesn't mean that I have to act like them."

Annabeth said, "Well, I hope you figure something out. I got to go, I will see you at the movies. Bye."

"Okay, fine see you later."

Piper kept trying to mess up her hair, but nothing worked. She tried brushing it, straightening it, and even pulling at it, but it just kept beautifying itself. She looked at the clock. Gods, only fifteen more minutes until he gets here, she thought to herself. She immediately ran to her closet and grabbed a lime green hoodie. She slipped it on, and pulled it over her head. She never really enjoyed hoodies, but this was worst case scenario. "This looks so stupid!" she said to herself. She flopped on her bed and screamed, "Why Aphrodite, why did you have to claim me, why me?!"

In that instant a blinding light filled the room. When Piper opened her eyes Aphrodite stood before her with a sad look on her face.

"My daughter," said Aphrodite, "just because I gave you something you do not appreciate, doesn't mean you should blame me for claiming you. Piper, you may not believe this, but Jason appreciates you for you. He doesn't care about your hair, he cares about you. You need to embrace your inner and outer beauty."

Piper stood there staring at her mother's ever-changing eyes. One moment they were a beautiful, bright, blue, and the then they were a light green. She was then snapped back into reality when she heard a knock on the door. She could hear her father welcoming Jason into their home, and warning him that if he broke her heart, he would break him.

At that moment her mother said,"Good luck Piper, deep down inside you know that you are my daughter. I hope that someday you will let your outer beauty shine, although... preferably today."

And with that she left, leaving Piper rethinking her decision to wear a hoodie.

She could hear Jason saying,"Do you happen to know if Piper is almost done, Sir?"

Her father called for her from down stairs, and she immediately ripped off her hoodie. She slipped on her light blue flats and headed out of her bedroom door. She walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to draw a lot of attention. When she looked up, she met eyes with Jason, who was smiling.

"Sorry about the hair," she said. "Aphrodite showed up and blessed me, and well you know Aphrodite."

"No, don't be sorry you look...beautiful."

They headed out the door and Jason slowly grasped her hand. He told her they were meeting Percy and Annabeth at the movies at 2:00. As they got to the movie theatre, they spotted Percy and Annabeth. They all started talking, but in a moments time Jason stopped talking and turned to his right.

He got everyone's attention, took out his sword and said in a worried tone,"Um, guys, what is...that?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Percy's POV

**Chapter 2** (This one is **really **short)

"No sudden movements." Annabeth said in a calm yet nervous tone. "That is a drakon. The oldest of the dragon species. Drakons cannot notice slow movements, so slowly, and I mean slowly, take out your weapons."

We all took out our weapons and slowly approached the drakon. Boy is that thing ugly! It looks like Gabe! Well nothing looks that bad, but you get my point. At first the drakon played it off like it didn't notice us, but then it just started staring at Jason. Jason froze, and literally I mean he froze! He dropped his sword, and frost started covering his feet, legs, waist, chest, neck, face.

When Annabeth saw this she screamed, "Turn around...NOW, and do NOT look into it's eyes!

Shocked by what had just occurred, Piper screamed in an upset tone, "Um... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Annabeth said, "That is Fernonian Drakon. They were originate from the coldest parts of the world, that is why they can freeze people. They came here when Kronos ruled. Some are still around, but they are hardly ever spotted. If I could have seen the difference I would have let you know."

"Oh my gods, well is there any way he could be unfrozen?" Piper said

"It can only be destroyed by an internal connection, like a brother or sister. Thalia isn't here so that won't work. Other than that he will when it is destroyed, if it is destroyed.

When Piper spotted Jason sword, she immediately dashed for it. When she touched it she yelped in pain. Sparks of lightning were expelling out of Jason's sword. I went over and picked it up. It was as if Zeus had blessed the sword to be in our advantage. Since I am a child of the "Big Three", I am immune to Zeus's lightning bolt. This is why I could touch it. Of course back at Camp Half-Blood Thalia zapped me, which for your information I wasn't immune to that, and it hurt a lot. Anyways, when I picked up the sword everyone looked at me as to say,"Percy, are you really holding a sword that is spewing out lightning?!" Well yes, yes was.

Annabeth said, "On the count of three attack, and do not look it in the eyes. We have to do this quickly, if Jason goes to long without air..."

I could hear Piper trying to hide her sadness, but it wasn't working. By the look on her face when Annabeth said that, you could tell that she truly cared for Jason.

"One, Two, Three, CHARGE!" And we all charged the beast. Me with Riptide, and Jason's lighting spewing sword, Annabeth with her ivory bone sword, and Piper with her knife.

In a battle cry I yelled, "For Jason!" And I stabbed the beast in the

leg.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth's POV

I kept thinking over the plan I had just created. Come up from behind, wait for Percy and Piper to strike again, and then attack. Of course I would've had more time to think of this plan if the drakon wouldn't have started to attack us with fire! On instinct Percy and I locked arms and rolled to the side, and Piper went the other way. I thought to myself, if we don't do this quickly Jason will die. Think Annabeth, think!

"Piper! Use your charmspeak to make it turn around, so that we can attack it in it's fatal area, which is under it's wing."

"HEY DRAKON, TURN AROUND. GOOD BOY, THATS IT, TURN AROUND, GOOD BOY!"

You could tell that Piper had been practicing, because the drakon immediately turned around. I ran up to the drakon, but when it sensed my presence it turned around, and looked me in the eyes. I dropped my sword. Chills went through my body. I tried to move, but frost was already covering my legs. I could hear and sense people as if I wasn't there. What could I do to help them? Wait, if you can be unfrozen by an internal connection... brother... Percy! he has an internal connection with Jason and me!

We are technically all related! Especially Percy and Jason. They are children of the Big Three, which means they have an even stronger internal connection! Of course I can't do anything, but Athena might. At camp I was taught to always talk to your godly parent in times of trouble, even if it was in your head.

I said, "Mother, I need help. Percy, Piper, Jason, and I are in trouble. Please send Percy a message explaining that we all have internal connections. Please mother, I have have faith in Percy and Piper, but if you don't help us I don't know if I will get out of this alive."

In my mind my mother's sacred animal, the owl, stamped itself in my mind. That is all I could see which told me that she got my message.


	4. Chapter 4: Percy and Piper's POV

**Percy**

I kept seeing an owl. I knew what that meant, Athena. I never really had the best experiences with Athena, but she's okay. Of course if I said anything worse, she would turn me into an owl. But then I heard Annabeth's voice in my head.

"Percy listen to me. We all have an internal connection. Especially you and Jason because you are both children of the Big Three."

Her voice faded away, and I knew that Athena had sent that message. I instructed Piper to keep attacking and using her charmspeak while I unfroze them. I ran over to Jason and thought of how to unfreeze him. Well our fathers both were given powers when Kronos was destroyed, and both have internal connection through their powers. I immediately knew what to do. I reached deep down inside, screamed, and water shot out of my hands and it covered Jason. The ice started to melt away. Jason fell on the floor, gasped for air, and started shaking. Piper ran over to help Jason. I then went over to Annabeth. I shot water at her and she fell to the floor. Her eyes shot open and met mine. I helped her up and she kissed me.

"Thanks seaweed brain," she said, "now lets kick some drakon butt!"

We charged the beast with force. Annabeth and I had been fighting together since we were twelve, so we know each others strategies. The drakon breathed fire. Annabeth rolled left, and I rolled right. I propelled water at the beasts face, and Annabeth slashed at it's wing. I looked behind me and saw that Jason was up on his feet.

**Piper**

Jason flew into the air, screamed, and with a vivid hand gesture lightning surround the beast. If it moved it was shocked. Annabeth and I joined forces and moved in. At the same time, Annabeth stabbed underneath one wing, and I stabbed the other. Percy held up Jason's sword and it flew into Jason's hand. Percy being propelled by water, and Jason by the air finished of the beast with a final stab in the head. The drakon disintegrated into an acrid smelling ash that was swept away to the depths of Tartarus. Percy and Jason descended to the ground. One look at all of us, and you would think that we just went to Tartarus and back because our clothes were scorched, ripped, and for Jason and Annabeth, soaking wet. Percy touched Jason's shoulder, and he immediately dried, and he then did the same for Annabeth.


End file.
